HyugaKirito
. 'Character Profile' Application of Kirito Hyūga 'Character First Name' Kirito 'Character Last Name' Hyūga 'IMVU Username' KKusanagi 'Nickname (optional)' ( Hasn't attained any.) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' ''(( 10 / 31/ 195 AN. )) (( Current year is, 207 AN. )) '''Gender (( Male(Bishonen) )) 'Ethnicity' (( Iwagakurian. )) 'Height' ((4,6")) 'Weight' (( 38KG(82lbs) )) 'Blood Type' (( O+ )) 'Occupation' (( Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos' ( None revealed or attained. ) 'Affiliation' ( Iwagakure Village. ) 'Relationship Status' (( Single. )) 'Personality' He comes off as a very calmed natured and collective person,although being calm, he is also known to be very arrogant around those he dislike or find unworthy. He respects those of higher rank as he believes know one makes it anywhere with no hard work. People at his par seem to have to earn the rights to belong with him as he believes he is at a different class although the same rank. Although being a hyuga, he seems to keep that part of himself hidden or untold due to personel reasons. Growing up with a single mother seemed to have cause a big effect in his life, having no father made his follow up his mother which causes him to come of quite feminine sometimes but changes dramatically when infuriated. 'Behaviour' Kirito is as calm as the sea, yet uncertain as its waves. As bright as the sun, yet extremely tempemental as its heat. As kind as mercy and yet merciless as sorrow. Kirito practices holding a hand fan as following up a heiress due to single parenting. He has always been taken as a flat chested women over a young man by many people that have the first look at him. He doesn't seem to get angry when mistakenas a women but rather seems nicer to those that make the mistake over those that ask. Kirito has proven to be quiet but has been proven to excel with perfection in whatever he encounters. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' (( Hyūga Clan )) 'Ninja Class' (( Academy student. )) 'Element One' (( )) 'Element Two' (( )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Intelligence. )) 'Weaknesses' (( Strength. )) 'Chakra colour' (( Snow/Frost White. )) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' ( Koga Tsuruge - Academy Rival, always racing to top each other since the beggining of training. Although kirito shows nointerest, he seems to always top Koga. ) 'Background Information' ((Born in the Iwagakure faction. Although never shared before with any living soul, not even his mother. Kirito had witness the death of his father, the cause being uncertain as he had always stated to not recollect or remember even having seen the scene take place. Kirito had lived with the haunting nightmares from the incidents by himself. This caused his rather anti-Social and Dull personality to form. As growing with his mother only, Kiritohad learned well how to bottle up his emotions and express no weakness from it as from his mother's way of handling the loss of his father. Once reaching the age of 6, he had joined the ninja Academy in hopes of reaching his father's standards or even surpassing him by attaining a full fledged Ninja rank. Seemingly flawless at any skill or witts testing. Kirito has yet to be judged by his Sensei as either an Over Achiever or simply that off an average. Having not expressed any feelings from his first time entering the academy. Kirito has thrived to become that of an idol to others although not showing any interest in being so. He seems never satisfied of anything he had accomplished so far.)) Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: Hojo Cassiel Soudai Namikaze Category:Academy Student Category:Unapproved Category:Iwagakure